No es suficiente
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ahora ya no tenía porque detenerse y mirar a sus espaldas, ya no tenía porque regresar a su pasado ahora que habían mejorado muchas cosas y ya no sentir pánico. Podía sentirse sucio y eso estaba bien si tenía apoyo a su lado pero sentía que algo no era suficiente. ¿Diez? ya no le parecía el número correcto, ya no eran suficientes diez cuando podía escribir once.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Al fin se me hizo! Escribir un hermoso fic al terminar de leer un manga tan maravilloso como lo fue este, creanme que me quedé maravillada, satisfecha y con es sonrisa idiota de mi rostro al querer leer más, motivo por el cual decidí buscar la categoría aquí ¡Y si existe!**

**¡Déjen presentarme!**

**Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en este mundo maravilloso de los fanfics, miembro desde hace tiempo y ahora obtuve la oportunidad de publicar algo. ¡Un fanfic para esta categoría! Quede maravillada que no pude evitar escribir algo, que la ardilla de mi cerebro empezará a girar para empezar a trabajar y así el día de hoy, les mostraré cuál es el trabajo final. ¡Algo realmente maravilloso!**

**Tantas emociones, tanto de un poco de todo que realmente se que será hermoso. ¿Listos para leer? ¡Adelante!**

**Tal vez sea un poco de spoiler a quienes no han leído el manga, así que deben leerlo bajo su propio riesgo aunque no mencioné cosas relacionadas pero aún así deben tener en cuenta de algunas cosas que escribo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Ten Count no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Takarai Rihito. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Su propio corazón le decía que ya no era suficiente y su cabeza estaba de acuerdo con ello, era raro que ambos lados se pusieron de acuerdo ese día. Sentía que por más que se fijará en el pasado, por más que volteara a sus espaldas para detenerse y ver ese camino que había recorrido, las cosas ya no serían como antes. Ya no era suficiente atormentarse. ¿Porqué sentía una fuerte presión en su pecho? ¿Acaso así se sentía la felicidad? Tal vez, porque desde hace tiempo había estado viviendo en su propia burbuja que ahora salir de ella, ahora le provocaba que el fuera el normal entre todas esas personas extrañas que día tras día caminaban por ese mismo lugar.

Que el fuera aquel humano normal que todos los humanos extraños a su alrededor miraban con bastante rareza.

Pero a pesar de que se sintiera de esa manera tan extraña. No se sentía mal, era una sensación cálida que le otorgaba seguridad y que le decía que iba a estar bien. Se sentía tranquilo, se sentía bien que no podia evitar soltar una risita y continuar con su camino frente a él mientras acomodaba un poco el cuello de su chaqueta. Ya no había necesidad de mirar detrás de él para sólo retroceder, ya no había motivos para volver a ser ese mismo de antes. Avanzar y sentirse seguro, era lo más importante en ese momento.

Comprendía a la perfección lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo. Ya no había necesidad de sentirse de esa manera cuando podía soportarlo y no querer entrar en pánico cuando algo le empezaba a molestar, no tenía porque llorar y sólo rogar por llegar rápido a su casa para que terminará todo tipo de tortura. Ya no eran suficientes aquellas costumbres extrañas que había desarrollado con el pasar de los años. Ya no eran suficientes aquellas tontas reglas que se había obligado a seguir para poder sentirse seguro.

Aún sentía algunas pequeñas reacciones a algo pero era más que suficiente al recordar que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien que pasará eso para que siguiera creciendo. Tirar esos guantes blancos con bastante naturalidad y ponerse unos nuevos sin que le importe que sus manos estuvieron bastante tiempo sin aquella protección de bacterias. Podía sonreír al ver el avance que había echo y sólo suspirar con el pensamiento de que algún día podría superarlo en su totalidad.

**-No estoy sólo** -Murmuró.

Eso era verdad. Por primera vez, no estaba sólo. Por primera vez podia decir que podía confiar y apoyarse en alguien. Saber que existían personas que entendían su terrible condición y que le apoyaban a su manera, era lo más importante. Ya no podia sentirse mal, ya no estaba permitido. Porque a su lado, se encontraba una persona más que se había encargado de ensuciarlo por completo.** Kurose Riku** había llegado a su vida para quedarse y para ayudarle. Aquel joven que lo sedujo para ensuciar su cuerpo de una y mil maneras, que lo acepto tal como era y quien le enseñó cuán sucio podia estar cuando su cuerpo pedía por aquella íntima atención.

Sentirse en las nubes cuando llegaban a la cama y empezaban poco a poco. Demostrarse cuanto se querian, cuánto necesitaba de aquellas atenciones especiales. Sentirse amado y deseado a pesar de ser una persona extraña. El sólo podía provocar aquellas sensaciones tiernas y calientes a su cuerpo. Empezar con un suave vaivén para acostumbrarse a lo que había dejado entrar a su interior, empezaban con una sesión de besos que robaba su aire. Con aquellas atenciones, con aquellos abrazos como palabras que se compartían y que hasta ese punto, eran importantes escuchar.

Si, se había enamorado por primera vez y no se arrepentia de ello aunque a veces podia pensar de diferentes maneras. Le había dicho cuánto lo quería como le comentaba las cosas agradables que le gustaba hacer aunque fuera un poco tímido. Le demostraba que estar sucio no estaba mal como todos piensan que es, como su mente siempre lo demuestra jugandole pesadas bromas. Le demostraba que no tenía que tener miedo, de mostraba muchas cosas que siempre las aplicaba en su día a día. Pero aún podía sentir que algo no era suficiente, que algo más faltaba.

**-Algunos puntos ya los superaste aunque hay algunos que aún se debe trabajar pero lo de esta lista ya está superado** -Riku tachaba algunas opciones, el miraba atentamente. Su cuaderno como su pluma estaban cerca de el cuando lo miro un poco confundido.**\- Has superado diez cosas, es hora de que escribas otros diez**

Tomó la pluma sin hacer algún gesto de asco o quererlo tomar para limpiarlo con un pañuelo o ponerse sus guantes para evitar ese contacto con otro humano. No tenía porque tener de él, así que sólo tomó el objeto con tranquilidad al igual que su cuaderno. Miro a Riku y volvió a mirar su cuaderno. Diez, no eran suficientes razones. Diez, no era ese número que ahora buscaba. Era tonto a pesar de que siempre había echo una lista de diez cosas para todo en su vida. Ahora le parecía tonto.

Creo que podía entender cual era ese significado de que no era suficiente. Diez razones, diez cosas ya no eran suficientes para demostrar su temor a ciertas cosas. Diez ya no era ese número que buscaba. Porque una vez que superó esas diez, ahora no era suficiente para lo que realmente quería expresar. Así su sólo sonrió mientras su mente empezaba a trabajar y empezaba hacer una lista. El joven frente a el sólo lo miraba un poco confundido. ¿Qué era lo que le parecía gracia? No entendió hasta que vio como dejo a un lado su pluma para mostrarle aquellos puntos nuevos que había escrito.

Alzó su vista para mirar al mayor que había tomado su bebida y miraba a otro lado. Como si tratará de ocultar algo.

**-¿Y cuál es el número once?** -Pregunto Riku con curiosidad.

**-Si me ayudas a superar los primeros diez te podré decir cual es ese número once** -Sonrió. Podía jugar el mismo juegos que Riku había jugado con el desde que se conocieron.

**-Entonces hay que comenzar** -Riku sonrió para tomar toda su bebida, tomar su abrigo y levantarse.**\- No podemos perder más tiempo ¿No lo cree, Shirotani-san?**

**-Vamos**

El nombrado se levantó al mismo tiempo que recogía sus cosas y miraba por última vez aquellos nuevos diez puntos. Sonrió para guardarlo y caminar donde se encontraba Riku. En el proceso no se puso los guantes para poder abrir la puerta y sentirse libre después de mucho tiempo.

Su nombre era **Shirotani Tadaomi**, una persona que sufría de misofobia y que gracias a ello pudo conocer a Kurose Riku, la persona que le ayudo a aceptarse que podía estar sucio y de quien ambos aceptaban que estaban enamorados del otro. Él era quien pensaba que no era suficiente, no era suficiente ahora sólo tener diez, no era suficiente aquella cuenta. Once, once sería el número perfecto, aunque sólo se tratará por el momento. Si le pidieran once, tal vez pondría doce. Ahora que tenía oportunidad, no iba a desaprovechar nada.

Era suficiente por el momento.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Este sólo será el primero de muchos que voy a subir en un futuro. Con el anuncio de su anime para el próximo año, debo estar preparada para todo tipo de historias, que junto con el manga, se me van a ocurrir. Mis fics se basan en los sentimientos de los personajes, en aquellos diálogos que sólo mencionan pero que nunca aparecen. Crear teorías como escribir en un mundo alterno o todo lo que se me ocurra. ¡Así es como trabajo!**

**Estaré dando lata por aquí ¡Esperen a esos escritos que ya estoy planeando!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Domingo 24 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
